Vehicle suspension systems typically include a spring component or components and a dampening component or components. Typically, mechanical springs, such as helical springs are used with some type of viscous fluid-based dampening mechanism and the two are mounted functionally in parallel. In its basic form, the damper controls the speed of movement, such as telescopic compression, of the suspension by metering substantially incompressible fluid from one side of a piston to the other, and/or from a main chamber to a reservoir, during a compression stroke.
While various refinements have been made to shock absorbers to enhance their performance, one continuing problem is that of a “bottom out” condition due to high compressive forces brought about by terrain and the weight of a rider. What is needed is a bottom out buffering system that provides a complete and user-adjustable secondary cushion arrangement.
The drawings referred to in this description should not be understood as being drawn to scale unless specifically noted.